lom_twilight_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Licht Jutsu
Overview Licht Jutsu, or ''Light Jutsu'', is a mixture of Light-Magic and martial arts. When activated, the hands and feet of a user become enchanted with a strong focus of Light-Magic. Their feet and hands leave trails, gracefully swinging around. Licht Jutsu takes a very long time to study and train in. It requires patience, cunning, dexterity, and strength. The hands and feet of a user of Licht Jutsu are called their Lys. These are their most deadly weapons, their bare hands and feet. The light-energy becomes tangible when activated. It can bend to forms of sharp objects, truly piercing the skins of others. It can also deal blunt damage, incapacitate, push/shove, etc. Prerequisites Often Licht Jutsu requires a form of Light Magic. Most users of Licht Jutsu were trained to use it instead of traditional Light Magic to become more potent. Techniques Techniques have various levels of skill and experience required. This skill level is listed just before the technique in parenthesis. ''Example: ''(1) Impact Blast. The levels range from 1 to 5. 1s are very easy, while 5s can drain a user's entire pool. (1) '''Impact Blast: '''Upon impact, the light magic around one's Lys releases a small burst, giving off an explosion effect. It's effective at briefly incapacitating creatures and knocking them back. This is one of the user's most commonly used technique. (1) '''Impact Grab: '''Upon impact, the light magic around a user's Lys attaches itself to the one hit by the attack. The bond is inseparable for a brief few seconds, before it dissipates. This is used to hit and then throw a target quickly in succession. (2) '''Open Palm Razor: '''The light-energy of a user focuses itself to one side of the user's hand. It becomes extremely concentrated and dangerous. This allows very strong knock-back effects and create cut wounds, or pierce the skin of an opponent. Open Palm Razor is used to push opponents off when in distress. (2) '''Half-Palm Blast: '''The user slams their hands in the form of half-palms together in front of their body. The Lyss' energy is relaxed, but it quickly becomes excited from the collision of the hands, causing a blast outwards. Blinding light shoots outwards in all directions almost as a ball of energy. This does damage all things nearby within range, and the user. It also is very harmful to the eyes of a user. (1) '''Knuckle Stab: '''The user curls their index finger, using it's outward most knuckle to assault the sensitive parts of a person's body. This is used to incapacitate and injure. It can be used to kill, but only when targeting the neck or eyes. The energy funnels to the knuckle, causing an extreme blunt damage, as if struck by a cudgel. (2) '''Open Palm Club: '''The user's energy in their hand-Lys becomes focused to the palm of the hand. It becomes thick, like a wooden club. When striking an opponent, it deals great damage in a blunt manor. It's best use is to strike the temple of an opponent. This technique is used for swings, not thrusts of the hand. (2) '''Crescent Ray Swing: '''After moving one of the user's Lys, most commonly in a horizontal fashion, the trail left behind fires out in a thin beam of light, in the shape of the trail up to a certain point chosen by the user. The beam does a fair amount of damage, and it's hard to dodge as it's very quick. (1) '''Impact Shove: '''Upon Impact, the energy of the user's lys is forced outwards towards the target, pushing them back quickly. This is a very commonly used technique of the Licht Jutsu user. (3) '''Strangle Kick: '''The user swings their leg to the neck of an opponent. Upon impact, the Lys's energy curls around the opponent's neck. The energy tightens and attempts to strangle the opponent. The energy is vulnerable to magical effects, as it's disconnected from it's power source, the user of Licht Jutsu. This technique is extremely effective against other Licht Jutsu users, as the energy spread throughout the body of a Licht Jutsu user that's succumbed to the initial effects will flow to the energy strangling the Licht Jutsu user. (2) '''Wooden Heel: '''One of the foot Lys of the user is manipulated by the user to where all of the energy flows to the heel of the Lys. The heel of the chosen foot Lys becomes very powerful, encumbered in light energy. It deals a great amount of blunt force damage. (3) '''Patient Killer's Grip: '''The user places his hands on the opposite sides of an object or person. The energy of each Lys becomes excited, and attracted to the other hand's energy. In the case of an object, this will form a thin hole through the area selected. In the case of a person or creature, it manifests in a constant shock, rippling through the body. This will result in a great deal of paralyzation, damage, and pain to move through the body of the opponent. It acts similarly to a taser. If kept up for long enough, it can kill a person. It drains more mana as it's used. ''' ''' (3) '''Point of Attraction: '''This technique requires two steps. The first is to imbue a decent part of a user's energy via a Lys into two or more objects or opponents, or a mixed combination. After this is done, the user engages in the second part of the technique. The user determines a point anywhere around them to attract all of the selected targets to the chosen point. When each object or person reaches the point, the energy is sucked out of them extremely quickly, causing both a blast of light energy to occur, and an inflation of magical energy. With the inflation, the targets mana is drained and becomes weaker. The light energy used before acts as a trojan horse, draining energy from the target and giving it to the user. Often, smart users of Licht Jutsu take the first step during the beginning of battle, and the second step when they must, to regain energy. (2) '''Impact Shock: '''Upon impact, the energy inside a user's Lys becomes excited, rocketing forth into the object or person struck by the Lys. The energy moves through the body, causing an electric-like shock. This has a very small chance of paralyzing the target, depending on how well trained the user of the Impact Shock is. (2) '''Impact Bind: '''Upon impact, the energy of the user expands around the opponent. It wraps around the form of the opponent, constricting around the legs, arms, sides, and hip. It dies out quickly, most often used to temporarily delay the user's opponent. The energy is vulnerable as it's disconnected from it's source, the Licht Jutsu user. (3) '''Impact Focus Blast: '''The user grabs one side of their opponent, and curls their other hand into a fist, slamming it into the other side of the opponent. The energy of the fist reverberates against the open palm, bouncing out of the targeted area. This causes an extreme dizziness and in around half cases, unconsciousness. If targeting the head, it almost always causes unconsciousness. (2) '''Trail Shield: '''The trail of one of the user's Lys becomes thick, and expands the height of the user upwards. It also connects itself to the ground or the closest surface downwards. The shield is able to take quite a bit of beating, but it will be weaker depending on the length of the shield. The user is able to touch the shield to strengthen its light energy and provide a power source. (3) '''Trail Beams: '''The user selects an area the size of a small marble. A white beacon appears there, flowing from the user. All of the trails of the user become attracted to the beacon. The user ignites them into a dangerous, scathing light. The trails quickly travel to the point, burning things in their way. If unable to reach the point, after two seconds, the trails ball up and explode, letting off a blinding light and a fairly large explosion. Limitations A user of Licht Jutsu is only rarely able to stack multiple effects on the same opponent. Conflicting energy inside the same body can result in it nullifying, or traveling back to the user, causing an explosion of energy. The energy of a Licht Jutsu user, and their mana, is spread equally throughout the four Lys, unless the user decides to do with it otherwise. This means that it's possible for a user's Lys to run out of energy temporarily during combat, making the Lys ineffective for the while. To rise in ability of Licht Jutsu, it requires a user extensive practice and training. It can take years just to receive a single tier improvement, giving them more access to higher level abilities. Known Users